


Solo

by YoungKA



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungKA/pseuds/YoungKA
Summary: Now we outside and the timing's perfectForgot to tell you,gotta tell you how much I vibe with youAnd we don't gotta be solo





	Solo

sweet laughter and the sound of Matt's board grinding onto the concrete echo through the empty park. They're alone, for the first time in what seems like forever.

Merlyn's having fun, his body aches from falling and laughter but it feels nice to hang out with Matt. Especially since merlyn's always felt he didn't know Matt as much as he'd like to. This was good.

Matt's chest hurted too, from laughter, but he couldn't help but notice the little twist when merlyn would say his name, or smile at him, or laugh. It felt like his heart had jumped up into this throat.

"Matt it's like one a.m. the boys are probably worried" merlyn whines, sitting down on Matt's board. Matt looks down on him and tries to hide his smile.

"C'mon merlyn one a.m. is nothing, me and joba used to come home from the park when everyone woke up" He sits down next to the shorter boy, pushing him off the board, "we're fine"

"Plus" Matt continued, standing up, helping merlyn off the ground "we aren't done" merlyn groans grabbing the board from off the ground.

"Okay!" The freckled boy started, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke, "show me what I've taught you"

Merlyn set the board down, placing his left foot forward, then pushing with his right. As soon as he picked up speed and tried putting his foot on the board he lost his balance, falling off the piece of wood as it rolled away. It was a hard fall but he was left unharmed.

"Okay!" Matt laughed, he jogged over to the boy on the floor, pulling him up by his arm. "Alright you're okay" Matt smiled, earing a toothy grin from the other boy.

"That's enough for tonight kid" matt states, shaking merlyns shoulders as he picks up Matt's board. "Can't learn it all in one night" 

"Finally, i miss my bed"

"We aren't going home dumbass" merlyn turns around to look at matt. "You're done skating, go sit up there and watch how a professional does it ok?" Merlyn rolled his eyes, and sat at the top of the half pipe.

Merlyn only half payed attention to what matt had been doing. He watched him, and would give Matt little thumbs up on occasion. He felt weird. He had been feeling weird all night. But it was only when he and Matt left the house to the park. Thats when the feeling started. It wasn't bad, it was the best merlyns felt in a long time, it was just new. He thought maybe it was the thrill of being out so late, or that matt promised to teach him how to ride his board and he was excited to hang with him. His thinking had been cut short when he realized matt was now laying next to him out of breath.

"You hungry?" Merlyn asked, laying down too.

"Yeah" Matt sighed turing over away from merlyn, feeling the cool ground all over his skin.

"Alright lets go" merlyn slightly pushed Matt's shoulder, putting his hand out for matt to grab as he stood up.

"No place is open right now, i don't wanna go home, Merlyn!" Merlyn smiled, walking with matt out the gated entrance of the park onto the street.

There were no cars out, considering they lived in a pretty quiet neighborhood. Matt followed Merlyn, since he didn't know where the smaller boy was taking him. Merlyn checked his phone, realizing he hadn't used it the whole time he's been with matt.

"It is currently two thirty a.m." merlyn stated, shoving his phone back in his shorts. Matt nodded, rubbing his tired eyes. "You wanna just go home?"

Matt patted the boys shoulder, the softness of his voice tinting his face pink.

"No, I'm fine" matt reasures him, hiding his blush.

Merlyn turns onto the busy street, walking across the road. He absent mindedly grabs Matt's hand, pulling him along.

Merlyn walks down the empty drive through of McDonald's, stopping to have his order taken.

"Sir," the man says " this is a drive through"

"C'mon man im hungry and my house is no where near here, my buddy's tired and so am I, I'll make it quick" merlyn smiles. They place their order, deciding to share a drink.

They take the hot paper bag from the McDonald's employee, apologizing for the inconvenience.

They head back to the park, since matt left his board and hoodie there, and eat at the top of the half pipe.

"I like hanging with you will" Matt laughs, making merlyns eyebrows raise from the use of his real name. "I know we haven't done much but, i like it, a lot. You're great"

"And you are too" merlyn smiles, taking a sip from the drink out of Matt's hands.

Matt eyes merlyn, watching him take a sip, then wipe his mouth. He smiles to himself, still, not taking his eyes off the boy. The street lights illuminate his skin, Matt's never realized how pretty he was until now.

"Romil and I were working on a song" merlyn says, not looking at matt but focusing on his food, speaking in between bites. "Bari too, only i have a verse so far. I want you on it"

Matt smiled down at him, he was grateful merlyn hadn't been looking as he struggled to hide the blush painting his cheeks.

"Why me?"

"We've never had a song with just us, it'll be nice. Our voices clash pretty well. I think"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it" Matt absent mindedly whispers. Too caught up in his thoughts to speak any louder. Merlyn notices and smiles.

The smaller boy of the two shifts his body so he could rest his head on matts lap instead of the cold concrete. It was a nice hot L.A night, perfect almost.

"Tired?" Matt asks, earning a small nod from merlyn. He has to restrain himself from stroking merlyns hair, or face. It was just instinct for him. Matt patted merlyns shoulder, letting his hand stay on it as he rubbed his thumb along his skin.

"Alright, let's go home bud"

Merlyn hopped up, racing out the gated doors to the end of the block, waiting patiently for Matt. They walked together, closer than they did when they walked to the park. As they walked up to the front door of their house they waited a bit, all the lights were off. Everyone was asleep. Matt opened the front door, throwing his keys in the bowl all the boys put them in. Merlyn sits on the couch waiting for matt as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey matt" merlyn waits for his head to pop up from behind the wall.

"Yes?"

"We should hang out more" merlyn says, getting up from the couch and walking downstairs to his room.

"Yeah" Matt nods. "We should"

 


End file.
